Gupta
Gupta was Frenderick Q. Nichol-Bach's pet Tiger. Appearence Gupta is a huge and brawny bengal tiger with orange fur and black stripes. He has red eyes and a white muzzel. He wears a black one-piece jump suit, bandages wrapped on his wrists and ankles, a green headband, and a long, white tie. He also has sharp fangs and sharp claws on his fingers and toes. He is the same height as TJ, making him the third tallest member of Kaptain Kid's pirate crew. After three years, Gupta started wearing a red vest and a mahogany cape. After he reformed, he no longer wears his headband and jumpsuit and now wears a black and green checked sweater and black pants. Personality Gupta is loyal to Frederick and Kaptain Kid. Thanks to Kaptain Kid's invention, Gupta gained human intelligence and became smarter than his master. He is often turned off by his master's stupidity. Whenever there is nothing for him to do, he likes to play checkers with Kaptain Kid, but is careful not to win. He also has a taste for ribs. Despite his vicious exterior, he wishes to see his wife, Padmi, and twin daughters, Lalita and Lolita, someday. Unfortunately, he refuses to leave Kaptain Kid's crew because Kaptain Kid threatened him that if Gupta leaves, Frederick Nichol-Bach will be executed. After he was banished by Kaptain Kid, Gupta was uncertain about his future. However, the heroes convinced him to put his past behind him. After he reformed, he went to Lhasa and became a college teacher . He often pays visits at Holly's Puppy Pound to see his family on the weekends. He is now good friends with Gamma. Despite his height, he speaks in a Cockney, higher toned tenor accent. History Gupta's Story Gupta was born in the Poundsville Zoo. There, he was stolen at human age ten by Frederick Q. Nichol-Bach. At age fifteen, he gained human intelligence after training under Kaptain Kid. Two years later, he met his sweetheart, Padmi, who used to work for Kaptain Kid. At age twenty two, Gupta married Padmi. Unfortunately, Kaptain Kid forbade the marriage between the two tigers and banished Padmi, who was an expectant mother at the time, from his organization. Kaptain Kid also threatened Gupta that should he defied his orders, he would have Frederick Q. Nichol-Bach assassinated. Ability Gupta has mastered aki kiti, which is India's version of kick boxing. Since he gained human intelligence, he can also predict his foes' next move. He used to be the boss of a gang of tigers called the Despicable Decade. Trivia Gupta is a fan made character created by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Gupta was born in the Poundsville zoo and then stolen by Frederick and raised as a pet. He eventually gained human intelligence after Kaptain Kid trained him. His mother and father were born in the jungles of India. His birthday is June 18th, 1973. Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Male Characters Category:Foreign Cats Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Cats Category:Parents Category:Bengal Tigers Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Gamma's Students